Blame the Russians
by stagemom55
Summary: I was intrigued in Over the Limit when Lee talked about New Year's Eve party at the Soviet Embassy when he asked about "the dress". They both seemed so happy about the evening they spent together dancing, and who could resist a drunken Lee? This is what I think we would have seen. This would be months at least before OTL and no feelings were really acknowledged yet, but you know...


I was intrigued in _Over the Limit_ when Lee talked about New Year's Eve party at the Soviet Embassy when he asked about "the dress". They both seemed so happy about the evening they spent together dancing, and who could resist a drunken Lee? This is what I think we would have seen. This would be months at least before OTL and no feelings were really acknowledged yet, but, you know…

Blame the Russians

The Soviet Embassy really knew how to ring in the New Year. The decorations, the food, everything was top notch. Even though they were technically working, Lee and Amanda were having a wonderful time. Their assignment was to aid a Russian gymnast who had requested sanctuary that evening, it was Francine and Beaman drew the short straw and after the initial contact, they were the ones who escorted their guest to the safe house and started the process. No longer under cover, Lee and Amanda were left to dance and drink just like normal guests. Well normal, if your normal was a black-tie affair complete with armed soldiers at the doors.

The large dancefloor and the wonderful music made Amanda grateful that her parents loved to dance at home when she was growing up and that she had learned the basic ballroom steps standing on top of her daddy's feet. Lee proved to be very easy to follow and Amanda felt like a princess as they waltzed and cha-chad the hours away. They were a stunning couple on the dance floor, but they were so focused on each other they didn't seem to notice the admiring eyes. Anyone watching would simply see a handsome couple, laughing and talking as they danced in perfect harmony, as if they had been together for years.

After one last slow dance, they looked into each other's eyes and by unspoken agreement they walked hand in hand to the bar to cool down and get a much needed drink. Amanda had just sipped her club soda with a twist of lemon, when the Russian ambassador joined them.

"Mr. Stetson! Your partner is quite lovely. My dear, would you care to dance with this old man?" he offered her his hand. Amanda looked at Lee questioningly as his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. Thank goodness the music had turned a bit more upbeat or he might have exploded. She knew that it would be rude to refuse her host, so she gave him her hand and said, "I would be delighted."

The ambassador too, was a wonderful dancer, not to mention very handsome; raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. As they danced, Amanda kept glancing at Lee, standing at the bar, clutching his glass and scowling at them. All he could see was Amanda, smiling and looking into the eyes of the older man, very comfortable and happy. His scowl turned to anger as he watched the ambassador's hand slowly wander to his partner's behind. She was very smooth, grasping his wrist and moving it gently to her waist, never losing the smile. He thought of the times she had to deal with "grabbers" in the past and admired how far she had come. As soon as the dance was over, the couple returned to the bar and to the anxious Lee. The ambassador kissed Amanda's hand and thanked her for the dance, turning to Lee.

"Mr. Stetson, you must try some of my Moskovskaya vodka. It puts your American vodka to shame. Bartender!"

Lee could never turn down a challenge. The bartender poured them two shots and placed them in front of the two men. "Tvoye zdorovye!" the ambassador declared and they tipped them back. Lee looked a bit startled at the power of the shot, but hid it well. He slammed the glass onto the bar and called, "Bartender, another for my friend and I" and so it began.

Amanda sipped her water as the two roosters posed, neither ready to give up and call it quits. She watched from a nearby barstool as the shots kept coming and the two men started to weave and their words began to slur. Midnight was approaching fast and Amanda saw no end in sight.

Finally, she walked over and grabbed Lee's sleeve. "Lee, it's almost midnight. I'd like one more dance in 1984. I'm sure you'll excuse us, Ambassador."

"Of course, I'm very happy that such a lovely lady chose to join us on this special night. Scarecrow, it's been too long. We must do this again. You and your beautiful partner."

Lee looked from Amanda to the ambassador, but somehow her hand on his arm made him feel like he had won this round.

"Certainly, Amanda. Scuse us, Vitaly." He smiled at his victory.

Once she had him alone, Amanda tried to reason with her tipsy partner. "Lee, I think we should go right after midnight. I don't know what you think you were doing back there! You're in no condition to go back the Agency to debrief. You aren't in any condition to do anything!"

"What d'ya mean? I'm fine! You wanna dance? Les dance!" he slurred, moving them out to the dancefloor.

The last dance was more of Amanda holding Lee up than the beautiful waltzing they had done earlier. At the end of it, the band played a drumroll and the countdown to the new year began.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR! Confetti and balloons rained down from the ceiling and all the couples kissed. There was that awkward moment when their eyes met. Amanda smiled encouragingly. Lee saw his opportunity and took advantage of the situation. He took his lovely partner in a deep dip in order to give her a lingering kiss, but his reflexes were a bit off. Amanda dodged when she saw things were spiraling out of control but still, his dip continued…right onto a table containing several Russian delicacies along with one large pot of borsht. Dishes and cutlery went flying in all directions and a very startled Scarecrow stood up covered in the rich beet soup.

Amanda pulled him upright and brushed him off. "Oooo, that's going to stain. No, no, just keep walking" she ordered him, seeing his fists start to clench. To her surprise, he complied, needing her arm for support. As they approached the coat room, she silently held out her hand for his keys and after a typical Scarecrow scowl, he fumbled in his pocket and handed them over. They were silent on the way home, the true effects of the strong alcohol slowly taking its toll. By the time they reached the apartment, Amanda had to look around for help getting Lee out of the car. Charlie, the doorman, came to her rescue.

"Good evening Mrs. King. You look lovely tonight. I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Stetson quite so… under the weather before. "

They entered the elevator, one under each of Lee's armpits. "I have to ask. What is that terrible red stain?" he asked hoping against hope that it wasn't blood…again.

"Borsht." Amanda said briefly, then leaning to whisper in his ear. "Blame the Russians."

Charlie pulled away and looked at her to see if she was serious, but she just smiled. "I can take him from here. Thanks so much, Charlie."

"Well, if you're sure. Have a good night Mrs. King."

"Lee, stand up", she growled at him as she fumbled with the keys.

"I can stand. Stop fussing! You're being reedicul…ree… stupid", he said wavering on his feet.

Amanda snorted as she opened the door. Lee walked in under his own power as Amanda grabbed the collar of his jacket and he walked right out of it. His bow tie was somewhere in the car. She draped the jacket over a chair as he collapsed on the couch.

Amanda sighed. "I was hoping to get you to into the bed."

"Yeah?" he said, immediately perking up. "Well, lesss go. I can..." He pushed himself up, but fell back with a grunt.

"Sure you can, Tiger" she smiled "Why do I doubt that? Why do guys always think they can…?" She stopped herself. "Oh well. We need to get you out of that shirt. It will be ruined if it doesn't get in to soak".

His eyes were closed as she worked on removing his cufflinks. Finally, she straddled his legs and reached down to start on the small buttons on his tuxedo shirt. All of a sudden, his eyes popped open.

"A-man-daa" she pulled her face back as the alcohol vapors hit her like a wall.

"What?" she said holding her breath.

"Yur so pretty…" he breathed. She followed his eyes and realized that the way she was bent over him gave him a perfect view of her breasts as she leaned over him in her low-cut gown. His hand started to slowly move toward his target.

"Oh no you don't, Big Fella!", she stood up abruptly. "Sure. I'm sooo pretty but you are sooo drunk ".

"Drunk? Who's drunk? I'll drink that Russian goon under the table. Where'd he go anyway?" he started to get up again and again, fell back to the couch.

An idea came to her. So, this is how we're going to play this. "Lee honey, I want you to take your shirt off" she crooned as she ran her hand down his chest.

"My shirt off, huh? Okay. Anythin' fur you." With amazing dexterity for someone in his condition, Lee maneuvered the buttons and with a minimum of help, slid off the shirt. As he handed it to Amanda he grabbed her wrist. She used her training and pulled out of his grasp easily.

"How 'bout my pants? You want those too?" he smiled at her with a drunken caricature of a seductive look.

"Nope", she rolled her eyes again and busied herself in the kitchen. "I'm going to put this shirt in the sink to soak. I don't know what you do to get beet juice out. Club soda maybe? I'm sure you don't have any of that in your refrigerator. Probably a piece of green cheese and half a sandwich. What about baking soda? No, you'd never have that either. I guess just cold water. I'll ask Mother in the morning and let you know what to do. Maybe this shirt is a goner. Your tux will have to go to the dry cleaner tomorrow. I don't know if they can do anything with it. I'll call Mr. Melrose and let him know you are…indisposed. "

When she walked back in the living room, Lee had, as he promised, removed his pants. He was lying on the couch just in black satin boxers. Amanda found him on his side with his knees pulled up to his chest, snoring quietly. Well, of course she took a good look, but somehow, curled up like that she only felt like mothering and not like… anything else. "Well, this gives 'watching your tail' a whole new meaning. Nice formal wear, Stetson", she shook her head. Sighing, she went to get a blanket from the bedroom.

"I guess it's the couch for you tonight. You're lucky you're so darn cute." She draped the blanket over him and stroked his cheek gently as he snuggled down deeper into the couch and smiled in his sleep.

"Good night, Lee. Happy New Year." she whispered gathering her things and heading for the door.

"Manda?" she heard him call quietly.

"Good-night, Scare-crow" she sing-songed, not even turning around, not wanting any more shenanigans.

"Love you," he said in a stage whisper.

She froze. Her head jerked around. She stared at him for a while, waiting for some reaction, some sign, but his eyes were closed and he appeared to be out like a light.

Slowly blowing out the breath she had been holding, she pulled the knob and said to no one but herself, "I love you too."


End file.
